


Caged

by ThatMusicGirl_10409



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O Characteristics, Animal Traits, Bird/Human Hybrids, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Half-Human, Human Trafficking, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Master/Servant, Past Abuse, Slow Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMusicGirl_10409/pseuds/ThatMusicGirl_10409
Summary: Living as a rare creature has never been easy for Yuuri. Ever since he was 10 it was always the same routine, sit and look pretty, don't talk back, and do everything your master says.Now at the age of 20 he is taken to a birthday party being held by the king's advisors, the only issue is that he is the present for the king from his current owner one of 5 that he's had.Viktor is the current ruler of the kingdom and at the age of 23 he is one of the youngest to ever rule. The only reason he is the king is because of his fathers passing. It is at his 24th birthday party thrown by his advisors that he sees one of his presents and instantly knew that that was his soul mate.





	Caged

Yuuri stared through the golden bars wondering how he could escape.  He studied the lock on the cage but was having issues in figuring out how he could even get down once he had the cage open.

His mother had warned him that his kind would never be allowed freedom, although he was adopted into the Katsuki family at a young age, he still considered himself part of the family.

Yuuri wasn’t like a normal human he was part of a tribe that had bred with the humans creating a sub-species of human-bird hybrids.  His parents were both part of the original line of rulers over their tribe, the original tribes people had vibrant colours that eventually down the line became more and more vibrant.

Yuuri was blessed with beautiful slicked back black feathers, where his hair would be, his eyes were also unique to him specifically the original colour being a soft amber colour with hints of brown in them that would change to a beautiful golden colour. His wings although able to appear and disappear at will were stunning with being a brilliant gradient of dark blue almost black that went into the most brilliant shade cerulean at the tips. On his arms were similar colours like his wings, he was the most desired one out of all of the tribe.

His tribe was found by the king of their country. They considered him the worst of the worst, although he was considered godly to some people of the country others were weary of him specifically Yuuri’s tribe.

Yuuri had only heard his name once. Viktor Nikiforov.

His current owner was one of Nikiforov’s advisors. Although his current master seemed nicer than his last, he still felt that he would never be free.

In his past, when he wouldn’t listen to his previous master’s commands, he would be beaten into submission though he thought that they knew what they were doing because the marks afflicted to him would barely if even scar. They always told him that he was a rare beauty even though he never saw it in himself.

He was brought back to the present by a servant of his master banging on the bars telling him that it was supper time. Yuuri always hated the food

“Just because I am part bird does not mean that I like the typical ‘bird’ food.” He grumbled to the servant who never actually cared what he had to say. He reluctantly ate the food knowing that he would not receive a meal until this time the next day.

What he never realized was that he was going to be given to the king for the king’s birthday. However, he did realize that something was going on by the way that his master was treating him, allowing him to properly bathe his feathers, giving him meals that although they seemed the same as his others were slowly fattening him up considering that he was barely getting by.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the night of the king’s birthday celebration and he knew something was off. He was drug out of his cage lead by a golden leash attached to his golden collar it wasn’t like he was being thrown around, but it still wasn’t what he would prefer.

He was then taken into one of his ‘prep’ rooms where they would doll him up and tonight’s way of dolling him up was by putting fine silver powder down his chest and some under his eyes, they also put diamond looking rhinestones along his cheek bone up to where his ‘hair’ line started.

The person who did his make up also did his apparel by putting him in black mesh tights, that accentuated his thighs, with more diamond rhinestones along the sides of them going up to the hem of the pants. The only thing that he was happy at was that he was not made to put footwear on which always irritated his feet more.

By the end of him being dressed up, he felt more like a work of art rather than the exquisite person he was.

He was then led to his master’s carriage and placed in the back where there was a specialized cage built just for his species. Unlike his other master’s this one at least had the curtesy to enclose it so the wind wouldn’t mess up his look.

They finally arrived at the castle where there were guards stationed outside taking in everyone’s names and any gifts were examined and taken to a specialized place in the ballroom where all the others were.

When he was lead into the room where the party was being held, he was given water and a tiny bowl of yet again some type of bird-human hybrid mix food that was bland.

Though he couldn’t complain too much the butlers and guards at least regarded him with more respect than his previous owner did. And the cage he was put in was way bigger than the one at his current/previous master’s cage, it also had more things to keep his attention on other than staring at the guests that gawked at him. This cage at least had a giant pillow that also functioned as a makeshift nest, that surprising to Yuuri was actually comfortable to sit in, he even was able to lie down on it and stretch out.

What he didn’t know was that he was being watched by a pair of piercing cerulean blue eyes that would make any person male or female feel weak in the knees.

“Chris! Who brought the exquisite beauty in the cage over there?” Viktor turned to ask his loyal advisor.

“I believe Igor brought the beauty with him. From what I understand the creature never lasts at least two years in each home it’s put in, something to do with his attitude or something of the sort. I also heard rumors that it was severely abused in each of the homes it was placed in.” Chris stated giving a solemn look to his king/best friend.

Viktor sat on the throne a little while longer until he got tired of staring at all the boring conversations going on. “Chris, I’ll be back I want to see the beauty up close and personal.”

“Okay, have fun trying to get anything out of it.”

The king made his way over to the cage, being stopped along the way by people wanting to wish him a happy birthday and asking what he had planned for the future of the kingdom. And he would answer with the same response of ‘I’ll guess we’ll have to see’.

Once he was in front of the cage, his breath caught in his throat at the stunning thing in front of him. The creature looked up at him with his big auburn brown eyes that were slowly changing to the beautiful golden colour. He got a closer look and saw how the creature curled into himself more trying to make himself as small as possible, Viktor felt something within him break at seeing how this stunning creature that should be protected and saved had barely any light in his eyes.

“May I ask for your name?” Viktor asked as he saw how the creature slowly lifted his head to stare at him.

Finding his voice Yuuri finally spoke, “It’s Y-Yuuri your highness.” He said as he ducked his head back down not wanting to see the pity in the man’s eyes, he already got enough of it already and thought that nothing would ever change.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.” Viktor repeated like a mantra liking how the name sounded on his tongue. “Well Yuuri, you may just call me Viktor I don’t really care for formalities.”

“O-Okay, V-Viktor.” Yuuri hated how he stuttered, belittling himself in his head for his stuttering.

“Would you like to come out of the cage and walk with me around the grounds, I’m growing quite bored of listening to people talk.”

Yuuri had never been asked if he would like to do something, always feeling like he would be punished for the smallest of things. “S-Sure” he said and hating the uncertainty in his voice.

Viktor walked around the cage to where the lock was and tutting at the way his guards felt the need to put a lock on the cage when such a fragile thing was inside. Once open Viktor stepped inside and hated how Yuuri flinched when he reached out his hand to take Yuuri’s.

Yuuri got up and followed Viktor out of the cage surprised that he didn’t put the leash back on his collar. For once in his life he felt some type of hope in himself.

Viktor first started out in the gardens taking him through all the paths, loving how for once that night he was able to see some semblance of light in Yuuri’s eyes. Deciding that he always wanted to keep that light in his eyes, he decided to devote most of his time on figuring out how to make laws that protected Yuuri and his species. He then saw how Yuuri started to shiver at the cold, Viktor took off his coat and draped it over Yuuri loving the way that he almost leaned into the touch.

Yuuri realized his mistake and quickly pulled away dropping the coat along with the sudden movement. His immediate reaction was to cower in fear at dropping something that meant so much to his ‘new’ master.

Viktor hated the way that Yuuri flinched and cowered in fear almost as if he thought that Viktor was going to strike him. He gently reached out a hand offering it to Yuuri to pull him back up but pulled away at seeing how he flinched away more and crouched into himself more.  

“Yuuri,” Viktor said as soft as he could. Yuuri lifted his head and Viktor’s heart broke at seeing his eyes full of tears with tear tracks going down his face. Viktor then crouched bringing himself as close to the ground not caring that he was now sitting on it, all he cared about was Yuuri. “Hey, its okay it’s just a coat, okay, you’re okay.” He tried again, succeeding a little bit more, as Yuuri finally lifted his head fully.     

Viktor then gathered Yuuri into his arms rocking him back and forth whispering on the top of his head comforting words, he slowly felt the younger man relax in his hold no longer shaking but still had the look of fear in his eyes.

“Let’s get you back inside and up to your room.”

“M-My room?” He asked, he never had a room, all he had ever known since the age of 15 was cages, cold metal cages with no type of warmth for him.

Viktor slowly lifted him up and took him back inside, up the stairs and into a long corridor that lead to his room and now the room next to his room, Yuuri’s room.

Once inside the room Yuuri was overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do. He was lead to the biggest bed that Yuuri had ever seen and was laid down in it.

“I’m going to grab a wash cloth from the bathroom, okay? And I’ll clean this off of you.” He gestured to all the make-up and stones on Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri just laid on the bed too stunned about having his own room, he’s never had his own room it has always been either cages or a cement or steel lined room. This room was the size of his last master’s whole first floor. The bed was also the biggest softest bed that he has ever felt.

When he was set down on the bed, he immediately sunk down into the mattress and felt the most comfortable in a while. Viktor walked out of the attached bathroom carrying a wash cloth to wipe the make-up and stones off his skin.

Once Viktor reached the bed and moved in to start wiping the stuff off of Yuuri, the younger man flinched and backed away afraid of being stricken by his new master. The king felt a pang in his chest for this young man wondering just how badly he was abused in the past.

Viktor stopped his movement the moment that Yuuri flinched away. He felt his heart ache for him and vowed to try his best at turning Yuuri’s life around.

What Viktor didn’t realize was that Yuuri’s road to recovery would be long, tiring, and maddening at parts, but he told himself that it didn’t matter how long or tiring it would be, he would stick to it. That is one of the reasons that he became king was that he would be persistent and always solve the problem or aide in a solution.

Viktor was slowly cleaning Yuuri and told him that he would get him actual clothes instead of the tights that he was brought in.

“M-Master? Are y-you okay?” Yuuri asked him hating how timid his voice sounded.

The king stopped what he was doing, he kneeled so that he was lower than Yuuri and took his hands in his. He looked him in the eyes seeing the fear in the youngers eyes hating how its because of his previous owners and the younger thinking that he is the same.

“Yuuri, zoloste please I am not your master you are my equal and even above my rank, so please don’t call me master, if anything call me Vitya or Vietn’ka.” The king tried in what he considered his most soothing voice.

“B-But I’m nobody important, y-you’re the k-king of this whole land a-and I’m just a slave.” Yuuri said feeling tears starting to begin in the back of his eyes and started to curl in on himself as he was talking.

Viktor couldn’t stand watching and listening to what he considered was the most beautiful person in the whole kingdom.

He grabbed Yuuri’s face and did the only thing he could think of not caring that his face was starting to get wet with tears and leaned in. He instead started kissing the tears away trying to make the younger laugh.

Eventually he succeeded in making him laugh even though it seemed weak. He leaned back on his heels staring at Yuuri while the younger started to blush.

Yuuri was still trying to process what the kings motive was but he couldn’t find any, Yuuri still never turned his back on the king, never trusting people. His previous masters always had an ulterior motive, they had almost always been overly sweet whenever he was in an auction but once they got back to the master’s house, Yuuri was wither abused or just thrown into a room with nothing in it.

Viktor could tell that the younger was debating something in his. He went to start cleaning him again but the moment he reached for the younger, Yuuri flinched and Viktor pulled back immediately.

The king stopped what he was doing and waited for the younger to came down before continuing on with his ministrations. When Viktor was done, he stepped back from Yuuri giving him space to relax on the bed, Viktor let a smile grace his lips at seeing how comfortable Yuuri was in the palace.

“Well I am going to head back to the party, why don’t you stay here and relax.” Viktor asked as he looked at the younger.

“A-Are you sure that i-it’s okay for me to stay here. I m-mean I could s-stay in the servants q-quarters o-or I-”

“Yuuri, I am positive that you can stay here and if anyone has any issues with it, you tell them to come to me. Okay zoloste?” Viktor asked in the softest most calm voice he could muster.

Yuuri just sat there staring at the older man.

Viktor decided that after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence that he was going to make sure that he is good to go before he left to go to the party. Since Yuuri was already positioned under the covers Viktor just motioned for him to lay down and tucked the covers around Yuuri making sure that he was comfortable before heading to the party.

Yuuri had to admit that this was the most relaxed and cared for that he has ever felt in his life, the last time he could remember being this relaxed and cared for was in his village before he was taken, and his village destroyed.

When Viktor was leaving the room, he could hear the even breathing of Yuuri and with that he left the room with a smile on his face to go and deal with the party that he had been missing. Not that he really cared for the party, in fact it wasn’t even his idea to have it, but he had to deal with it no matter what he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This story does have some A/B/O and mer fic like characteristics to it, such as Yuuri can technically give birth even though he is half bird half person and has both genders, but like a merman he can either be an omega or an alpha but is technically a beta until such events happen. This story is also in an alternate universe and made up so these events can happen in this story. Will most likely not be updated on a regular bases.


End file.
